The Matrix: Klaine Style
by SilverMoon-DarkSky
Summary: What if virtual reality wasn't just for fun, but was being used to imprison you? Everett B. Anderson is a man living 2 lives. By day he is an average software techie and by night a hacker named Blaine unlocking the truth of our world. Full sum inside AU.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if virtual reality wasn't just for fun, but was being used to imprison you? Everett B. Anderson is a man living two lives. By day he is an average software techie and by night a hacker known as Blaine. Blaine has always questioned his reality, but the truth is far more than he imagined. He sits alone at home, waiting for a sign, a signal. He doesn't known from whom or where until a mysterious boy named Kurt introduces him to someone he's been waiting for, showing his the truth about the world by shedding light on the dark secrets that have troubled him for so long. AU.

Rating: M

A/N: If you're actually reading this story then hello my fellow readers! Thanks for clicking on this story! Okay, to sum up everything, this fanfic is basically getting the movie "The Matrix" and using some Glee characters. If you don't know the movie you can still read this fanfic and understand. I'll be using most if not all of the movie here. I'll also be adding some sexy times into the fanfic of course ;)

My point is, if the summary didn't interest you whatsoever, or the rating bothers you, then simply click the back button and enjoy the rest of your day. If you do want to read my story (for some strange reason since I'm not a very good writer) then continue on past my A/N and I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review (R&R) as to whether or not I should just dump this story. Sorry for the long A/N! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own **nothing**. This includes the Glee characters as well as the movie The Matrix.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

A blinding cursor pulses in the electric darkness like a heart coursing with phosphorous light, burning beneath the derma of black-neon glass.

A phone begins to ring as the cursor continues to pulse, relentlessly patient, until a voice is heard.

"Yeah?" The voice asks.

Data now appears on the screen, information flashing too fast to read. 'Call trans opt: received. _2-19-98 13:24:18 REC: Log_.'

"Is everything in place Sebastian?" A second voice replies.

On the screen... '_Trace program: running_.' The entire screen is racing with columns of numbers. They flash like green-electric rivers. A 10-digit phone number appears in the top corner of the screen.

The first voice, now known as Sebastian chuckles. "You weren't supposed to relieve me, Kurt."

The voice labeled as Kurt scoffs. "I know but I felt like taking a shift."

The area code on the screen is finally identified. The first three numbers suddenly discovered, leaving only seven numbers in need of discovery.

"You like him, don't you?" Sebastian counters. "You like watching him."

The digits are being matched, one by one, snapping into place like the wheels of a slot machine.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kurt snaps.

"We're going to kill him. Do you understand that?" Sebastian's voice sighs. "Poor guy's not going to know what hit him."

"Yes well, Burt believes he is The One."

Their conversation continues and only two digits in the code are left.

"Do you Kurt? Do you think he's The One?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, voice stammering slightly with his response. "I... it doesn't matter what I believe."

"You don't, do you?"

Before Kurt could reply the final number snaps into place.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asks, voice changing immediately into alert.

"Hear what?" Sebastian asks.

On the screen the numbers fade and are replaced. '_Trace complete. Call origin: #312-555-0690_.'

"Are you sure this line is clean?" Kurt asks. His voice has grown softer as though he is trying to listen carefully.

Sebastian's voice is somewhat cheery. "Yeah, 'course I'm sure."

"I better go." Kurt hangs up and suddenly, a blinding flashlight cuts through the darkness of the blank screen and we find ourselves in an abandoned hotel.

The hotel looks to be the aftermath once a fire licked its way across the polyester carpeting, destroying several of the rooms as soot is covering up most of the walls and ceiling, leaving patterns of permanent shadow.

Four armed police officers walk cautiously through the destroyed hallway of the hotel, using flashlights as they ready themselves on either side of a Room with a plate on it numbered 303.

One officer nods to the biggest of the police officers to give him his cue. The bigger police officer of the four violently kicks in the door. The other cops rush in behind him, guns thrust before them.

"Police! Freeze!" The first one yells out.

The room is almost bare. Hardly any furniture to be seen. There is a fold-up table and chair with a phone, a modem, and a computer. The only light in the room is the glow of ceiling light above.

Sitting there, his pale hands still on the keyboard, is a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing black leather and knee high leather boots.

"Hands behind your head!" A second cop shouts. "Do it! Do it Now!"

The boy slowly puts his hands behind his head…

* * *

><p>Outside of the hotel, the dark night brightened by the lights of the police cars flashing violently. A black sedan with tinted windows glides in through the<p>

police cruisers. And three people in suits step out of the car.

One is a woman, tall and menacing looking with blonde ruffled hair. The other is shorter, also a woman with blonde hair in bob-cut. The third is a man, wavy brown hair with a strut as we walks.

They all wear dark suits and sunglasses even though it's late at night. They are also hardwired; small Secret Service earphones in one ear, the cord coiling back into their shirt collars.

"Lieutenant?" The woman asks.

"Oh shit. It's Agent Sylvester." He mumbles.

Sylvester continues speaking, although weather or not she heard the Lieutenant speak is uncertain.

"Lieutenant, you were given specific orders to-"

"I'm just doing my job." The Lieutenant says, cutting Sylvester off. "You give me

that Juris-my dick-tion and you can cram it up your ass."

Agent Sylvester crosses both arms over her chest. "The orders were for your protection."

The Lieutenant laughs and rolls his eyes. "I think we can handle one little boy."

Agent Sylvester nods to the male agent. "Follow me St. James." She says. Agent St. James nods and they start walking toward the hotel.

The Lieutenant calls out to them as they begin to walk away from him. "I sent two units. They're probably bringing him down now."

Agent Sylvester looks back to him and smirks. "No, Lieutenant, your men are already dead."

* * *

><p>Back in the room with the police officers and the boy, we see the big cop flick out his handcuffs, the other cops holding their guns at him.<p>

They all think this is going to be a quick and easy job, but as the cop is just about to cuff the boy, he spins around. The boy grabs the cops arm by the wrist with his left hand as he swings his right hand at the police officers throat. Before the cop can even scream properly the boy snaps his hand upwards, hitting him directly on the nose.

The boy then releases the officer and jumps into the air, his arms open and his knees up to his chest. He looks as though he were a frog leaping up into the air.

With brute force, the boy kicks the officer square on the chest. A two-hundred-fifty pound sack of limp meat and bone that was before known as the strongest police officer slams into the wall and then proceeds to fall heavily onto the floor. The boy gracefully lands back onto the floor, standing and ready to fight the other three remaining officers.

The other officers look back to their fellow team-mate in utter shock, unbelieving that this small and thin boy managed to knock out their strongest and largest officer. As the officers turn back around to face their enemy, the boy kicks the chair, sending it flying across the room and into the second of the officers.

The officer is down for the count, falling to the floor alongside the first officer. The third officer gasps in fear and begins to fire at the boy, wasting no time. However, the boy runs up and across the wall towards him, so smooth and fast…inhumanly fast.

The officer continues firing at the boy, bullets raking the walls, but it was no use. The boy landed back onto the floor and leapt at the officer latching onto both his hands. He holds the officer securely behind himself as he spins around and shoots at the forth officer.

The forth officer flops to the floor and the third officer struggles to make the boy release his. Sadly, it was all in vain. As he continues struggling, the boy unexpectedly releases the officer's hands and high kicks near his own shoulder where the officer was standing. The boy hit the officer directly on the face and the officer falls down quickly.

The boy stands in an alert pose, legs spread apart with his hands in fists as he looks at the officers sprawled on the floor around him.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>In the front of the hotel, we notice that Agent St. James is entering the building, signaling for a few of the police officers that were outside to follow him.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy makes a call on the phone, his body tense as he waits for the other end of the line to answer.<p>

"Da-Burt! The line was traced! I don't know how." The boy says.

"I know Kurt. They cut the hard line. This line isn't a viable exit anymore." Burt states calmly. "There's no time you're going to have to get to another exit."

Kurt clenches his jaw tightly. "Are there any agents?"

"Yes." Burt replies.

Kurt closes his eyes, his hand in a fist. "Goddamnit!"

"You have to focus Kurt." Burt said. "There's a phone in Wells and Lake. You can make it."

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods. "Alrighty."

"Go."

He drops the phone and burst out of the room. Agent St. James steps out of the elevator, leading another unit of police officers.

Kurt looks right at them and his eyes widen in alarm. He takes a few steps back before turning around and running in the opposite direction of the hallway. Agent St. James runs after him, the officers following right behind. Kurt races to the door at the end of the hall, slamming his shoulder into it and getting onto the fire escape.

Kurt looks down to the alley below, seeing none other than Agent Sylvester staring right at him. Kurt runs up the ladder as Agent St. James and the police follow suit all the way to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Kurt hops off the last staircase and begins running as Agent St. James rises over the stairwell, leading the cops in pursuit.<p>

Kurt begins to jump from one roof to the next, his movements so clean, gliding in and out of each jump, contrasting to the wild jumps of the cops.

Agent St. James, however, has the same unnatural grace.

As Kurt continues running, Agent St. James pulls out a hand gun and fires, missing with every shot. Kurt continues his rapid pace as he comes up to the next building. It's over 40 feet away, but Kurt's steps do not falter, his face is perfectly calm, contradicting his haste.

"That's it, we got him now." Gasps out one officer, as he strains to keep up with Kurt.

The cops slow, realizing that either they'll capture the boy or that they're about to see something ugly. Kurt drives at the edge, launching himself into the air. From above, the ground seems to flow beneath him as he hangs in flight, then hits, somersaulting up, still

running hard.

"Jesus Christ! That's impossible!" The officer shouts.

They stare, slack-jawed, as Agent St. James duplicates his grace, landing on one knee his left palm resting beside his leg as his right hand holds the gun.

Agent St. James rises slowly gun armed and ready. Kurt hides behind a brick wall, gasping as he tries to catch his breath.

Kurt looks around the rooftop in search of his escape. Ahead, he sees his only chance, 50 feet beyond the point where his path drops away into a paved chasm, there is a window large enough for him to pass through.

Kurt zeros in on it, running as hard as he can until he reaches the near end of the building. He hurtles himself into the empty night space, his body leveling into a dive. He braces for impact, arms covering his head as the whole world seems to spin on its axis.

H crashes with an explosion of glass, falling onto a back stairwell, tumbling, bouncing down stairs bleeding, broken… But still alive.

Kurt's flinching, it's clear everything hurts. However, the moments he landed at the bottom of the stairwell, he pulled out two hand guns from each of his boots secret pockets and points it at the window, He's alert, waiting for someone to follow.

After a few tense moments he whispers to himself. "Get up, Kurt. You're fine. Just get up!" He lowers the guns and rolls to his side and he stands up, rushing down the rest of the way.

Obviously hurt, he starts down the concrete walk, focusing completely on reaching his target, as he begins run once more. He emerges from the shadows of an alley and, at the end of the block, in a pool of white street light, he sees it!

The telephone booth.

He stops and stares as he sees from across the street, a garbage truck suddenly u-turning, it's tires screaming as it accelerates. The truck stops as well, headlights arcing at the telephone booth taking aim.

Gritting through the pain, he runs to the phone booth as fast as he can, the truck accelerating to the booth, the headlights blindingly bright, gaining speed as it gets closer and closer to the booth.

Kurt reaches the booth and hastily answers the phone. He turns to face the truck, the phone pressed right up to his ear as he places his free palm to the glass of the booth. There is a frozen instant of silence, Kurt takes a breath as the truck draws ever so close before the hulking mass of dark metal lurches up onto the sidewalk. Barreling through the booth, bulldozing it into a brick wall, smashing it to Plexiglas pulp.

After a moment, a black loafer steps down from the cab of the garbage truck. Agent Sylvester inspects the wreckage carefully.

There is no body. Kurt is gone.

Her jaw sets as she grinds her molars in frustration.

Agent St. James and the other unnamed agent walk up behind her.

"He got out." The woman stated.

"It doesn't matter Agent Jackson." Agent Sylvester said.

"The informant is real." Agent St. Jesse states.

Agent Sylvester almost smiles. "Yes."

"We have the name of their next target." Agent Jackson says as he looks down on the wreckage.

"Correct. The name is Blaine."

The handset of the pay phone lays on the ground, separated in the crash like a severed limb. Agent Sylvester lifts up her shoe and slams it down onto the handset, breaking it completely.

"We'll need a search running." She said after she shook off her shoe of the broken pieces.

"Don't worry." Agent Jackson said. "It's already begun."

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the prologue of this story! I hope you liked it! I'll probably continue. It mostly depends on whether or not I get enough positive feedback. Sorry for putting a million break-lines. I just felt the need to put them in. If you like this story, But yeah, I suggest watching it to get a better idea of everything. It makes the experience much better in my opinion! :D Anyways, I best be off! Have a wonderful day everyone! Don't forget to read and review to let me know what you think! Oh, and one more thing, for those of my readers who are currently waiting for an update on _**POWER WITHI****N**_. I'm planning to get that up sometime this week with any luck! Sorry for the wait on that! Please don't kill me! Anyways, R&R my lovely readers


	2. Chapter 1

Rating: M

A/N: Hello once again my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for all the Story Alerts, Favorites, and most importantly the reviews! Big thanks to StarGleekLover for talking to me and giving me inspiration to continue with this story. :) This is a pretty short A/N Because I honestly don't have much to say (for once). Any questions or confusion you ma have with this story feel free to ask me though PM (Private Message). I check it every 5 hours or so I can promise you'll get your reply in less than a day.

Enjoy this chapter!

Reviews are my Klainebows!

My tumblr account (remove spaces) silvermoondarksky . tumblr . com

Disclaimer: I own **nothing at all**. This includes the movie Matrix and Glee. Just writing for entertainment.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

I slowly pry my eyes open and look around. I groaned and closed my eyes, stretching out my back as I realized that I fell asleep in front of my computer again.

I glanced around my room and sighed at the mess. My small studio apartment seemed to me overgrown with technology. Weed-like cables coil everywhere, duct-taped into thickets that wind up and around the legs of several of the desks. My tabletops were filled with cannibalized equipment that lay open like an autopsied corpse.

"I live in a technological rat-nest." I mumbled.

As I place my headphones on the desk, my computer screen suddenly goes blank.

My computer seems to have a mind of its own as it types out a message on the black screen.

"_Good Morning, Blaine."_

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What the…?"

The message disappeared and a new one typed itself up. I stop and stare in disbelieve as four words appear.

"_The Matrix has you."_

"The hell is this?" I ask myself. I press Ctrl X, but nothing happens.

The screen erases the message once more and types something else.

"_Follow the white rabbit."_

I growl in frustration and press the Esc button, however, just as before nothing happened.

The message erased and it typed again.

"_Knock, knock, Blaine."_

Someone knocks on my door and I yelp, practically jumping out of my chair. I looked at the door and hesitantly called out. "Who is it?"

"It's Puck dude."

I look back at my computer, but the screen is now blank.

Puck knocks again and I rise from my chair, still unnerved.

I flip through the multiple locks on my door and open it, leaving the chain on. A young guy with a mohawk stands there with several of his friends.

"You're two hours late Puck." I said.

Puck chuckled and gestures to the girl who he has his arm wrapped around. "I know. It's her fault."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever. You got the money?"

Puck grins and whips out a wad of money. "Two grand."

I take the large amount of cash through the opening of the door. "Hold on."

I close the door and walk to my unorganized bookshelf. I pull out my book titled 'Simulacra and Simulation' and open it. I hollowed it out and inside I had hidden several USB sticks.

I grab the one with Puck's name on it, quickly placing the money in the book and tossing it back onto my bookshelf.

I walked back to my door and removed the chain, opening the door completely. "Here you are Puck." I handed him the USB stick and Puck burst into a giant grin, taking the USB as quickly as possible.

"Hallelujah! You are my Savior, man! My own personal Jesus Christ!"

"Puck, If you get caught using that-"

"I know, I know. This never happened. You don't exist."

I nodded as the strange feeling of unrealness suddenly returned. "Right…"

"Something wrong, man? You look a little whiter than normal. Not that you're pale or anything dude, just saying."

Blaine looked back at his computer. "Well..." I tried to say. "My computer..."

I looked back at Puck, unable to explain what just happened. "You ever have the feeling that you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming?"

Puck nodded and sighed happily. "All the time. It's called mescaline and it is the only way to fly." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "It sounds to me like you need to unplug, man. A little R&R."

He looked to the girl in his arm and smiled. "What do you think, Lauren, should we take him with us?"

Lauren eyed me appreciatively and smiled. "Definitely."

I smiled to myself, knowing everyone was unaware of the fact that I was gay and with way Lauren looked at me, I knew she was definitely unaware. "I can't. I have to work tomorrow."

Lauren wrapped her hands around Puck's neck, showing off her bare shoulder. "Come on. It'll be fun. I promise."

I looked up to her, ready to deny once again and suddenly noticed she had a tattoo on her shoulder. A small white rabbit.

I stared at the tattoo for a moment. "Yeah." I said. "Yeah. Sure, I'll go."

* * *

><p>We end up in some club with loud music, bodies pressed up against one another as they dance to the hard rock music blasting through the stereos. There were also a series of small high-ceilinged chain's lined with heavy casements. Almost everyone in the club was nursing a beer bottle, smoke hung like a veil, blurring the few lights there are.<p>

I stood against a wall, my shoulder leaning lightly on it and I held onto my own beer, however I barely drank more than a few sips. I felt completely out of place.

"This is insane!" I hissed to myself. "What am I even doing here? I should just go…"

I was just about to leave when I noticed a boy staring at me.

A very hot looking boy if I might add.

He had creamy white skin that seemed to be porcelain and light, chestnut brown hair what was spiked slightly. However, what stood out most of his angelic face were his ocean blue eyes. I stared at them in awe and I almost got lost staring into them.

I pried my eyes from his face and looked at what he was wearing and almost groaned out loud. He had on tight, leather, sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with slim, black, jeans that left nothing to the imagination. I practically drooled and prayed to god that this sexy boy wouldn't notice me staring.

He walked straight up to me and I hoped he wouldn't notice my slight arousal. Damn, just staring at him got to me. I seriously needed to get laid. Then again, no one knew I was gay so that was a big disadvantage. Not to mention that even if I found out someone else was actually gay, they wouldn't even admit it to themselves.

The people in the other room danced, shadow-like figures grinding against each other to the pneumatic beat of the industrial music.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me, a small smile on his face. "Hello, Blaine." He said, his voice just as angelic as his face.

"H-how do you know that name?" I managed to ask. Blaine was my hacker name. Although it was my middle name, I never used it unless I was being addressed on the internet or people I met on the internet. My actual name was Everett, Everett B. Anderson.

"I know a lot about you." The boy smirked. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurt."

"Kurt?" I asked skeptically. "_The_ Kurt? The Kurt that cracked the I.R.S. D-Base?"

Kurt looked down at the floor and I noticed his cheeks took an adorable pink hue. He looked back up and into my eyes. "That was a long time ago."

"Gee-zus." I said, chuckling.

"What?" Kurt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought... Well, I pictured you to be… you know, I pictured you differently is all."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Most people do."

I blushed a little embarrassed about my assumption, but I've never been happier to be wrong. Something clicked in my mind and I gasped.

"That was you on my computer wasn't it?" I asked in shock. "How'd you do that?"

Kurt looked directly into my eyes, his face serious as he walked closer and closer to me. "Right now, all I can tell you, is that you are in danger." I visibly gulped as Kurt pressed his entire body flush against mine. He placed his hands on my chest and put his lips up to my ear in order to talk directly to me.

"Right now, all I can tell you, is that you are in danger. I brought you here to warn you."

"O-of wh-what?" I stuttered.

"They're watching you, Blaine." Kurt whispered into my ear.

I shuddered and bit my lower lip. "W-who is?"

"Please." Kurt whispered smoothly. "Just listen."

I gulped and nodded.

"I know why you're here, Blaine. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, why you live alone and why, night after night, you sit at your computer. You're looking for him."

I looked at Kurt, or rather, I looked in his direction. I honestly didn't know what to say or how I should react to the fact that Kurt knew everything about me to the last detail.

I could feel Kurt's lips smile against my ear and I held back yet another shudder. "I know because I was once looking for the same thing, but… when he found me he told me wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer." Kurt moved slightly against me and continued. His voice was hypnotic, almost like a drug, seeping into me.

"It's the question that drives us, the question that brought you here." Kurt moved his index finger down to my waist and then brought it back up to my chest. "You know the question just as I did."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "What is the Matrix?"

Kurt laughed, so sweetly it almost made my knees give out under me. "Exactly. No one could ever be told the answer to that question. They have to see it to believe it. The answer is out there, Blaine. It's looking for you and it will find you, if you want it to."

Kurt smiled once more and kissed my cheek. He moved away from me, painfully slow and I bit my lower lip to hold back my groan of frustration. My hands almost reached out to bring his body up against mine again, but I kept them in place.

Kurt turns around and I watch him leave, melting into the shifting wall of bodies. I'm swallowed by darkness, the soft sound of an alarm, increasing in sound.

* * *

><p>I jumped out of bed and slammed my hand on the alarm. I remembered leaving the party after Kurt left and heading to bed, slightly tipsy.<p>

I strained my eyes to read the clock: **9:18 A.M.**

I leaped out of bed and cussed under my breath. "Shitshitshit! I'm going to be late to work!"

I ran into my office, a well known software company known as Metacortex.

I went to my boss' office and stood in front of his desk, my hands behind my back. I stare at two window cleaners on scaffolding outside, dragging their rubber squeegees down the surface of the glass.

My boss, Will Schuester, looked up at me from his computer. "You have a problem with authority, Mr. Anderson. You believe that you are special, that somehow the rules do not apply to you." He leaned forward on his desk and looked me right in the eyes. "Obviously, you are mistaken."

I remained silent and he looked away from me, staring outside of his window. "This company is one of the top software companies in the world because every single employee understands that they are a part of a whole. Thus, if an employee has a problem.." He looks back at me and finishes his sentence. "…The company has a problem."

I looked down at the floor, still silent. "The time has come to make a choice, Mr. Anderson. Either you choose to be at your desk on time from this day forth, or you choose to find yourself another job." He looked at me and scowled. "Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, my voice was quiet as I responded. "Yes, Mr. Schuester. Perfectly clear."

I go to my office and began to work. My office was just a small white box with a computer and some of my unfinished paperwork. The entire floor looks like a human honeycomb, with a labyrinth of cubicles structured around a core of elevators, all alike.

As I sat by my computer doing my work, a voice interrupted me.

"Everett Anderson?"

I turned to face the opening of my cubicle and saw a Federal Express guy, some of his blonde hair showing from under his hat. He held a soft pack and waited patiently for my response, smiling brightly.

"Yeah." I finally answered. "That's me."

I quickly signed the electronic pad and the FedEx guy handed me the soft pack.

"Have a nice day." He said with a warm, kind hearted wave and left.

I opened the bag and I stared at the package in confusion. The only thing inside the big package was a cell phone. I turned the package upside down and the cell phone landed into my hand. The moment it landed in my hand, it rang.

I gasped and almost dropped the phone, but I managed to hold it. I hesitantly flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, that's the end of this chapter. I know it's sort of short and all, but I honestly had no other idea where I could cut the chapter where it would be decent. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! I'll most likely update a few chapters rapidly since I've been on vacation with not much else to do. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Any questions on the story just PM me or just to talk! :D

Reviews inspire me to write! :D So please do so!


	3. Chapter 2

Rating: M

A/N: TWO chapters in one day! I've just been so well motivated with this story thanks so my reviewers! Also, I haven't been doing anything all day so hence the two chapters. (May not seem like much, but you all make me so happy!) I had a fantastic day so felt like writing some more (For those of you reading my other story I'll be updating it as well because of my free time so look into The Oracle Goddess. I just haven't because of writer's block on the story.)

**WARNING: **A bit of gross ickyness in this chapter! I practically threw up just thinking about it as I wrote it down. (Then again, I've seen the movie so I know what it looks like. Less creepy when you only read it.)

My tumblr account for any of you who wish to follow me! (I always follow back! Promise! :D) silvermoondarksky. tumblr. com (Just remove the spaces) You can message me (anon is fine too!) and ask me questions about myself or the story! :)

_Please read and review!_

Disclaimer: Don't own Matrix or Glee so don't sue me! :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

**Blaine's POV**

"Hello?" I asked once more.

"Hello, Blaine." A voice replied. "Do you know who this is?"

I turned in my cube so I was facing the wall, I made sure my voice was quiet as I answered the question "Burt..."

"Yes." Burt replies. "I've been looking for you, Blaine. I don't know if you're ready to see what I want to show you, but unfortunately, you and I have run out of time."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my voice trembling.

Burt's voice was calm yet assertive as he spoke. "They're coming for you, Blaine. And I'm not sure what they're going to do."

"Who's coming for me?"

"Stand up and see for yourself." He said.

"What right now?" I asked. I was completely and utterly confused and worried about what the hell was going on, but I had no other option, but to listen to Burt. After all, I've been looking for him for a long time.

"Yes. Now."

I began to stand up when Burt's voice stopped me short.

"Do it slowly. The elevator."

I slowly peeked up over the partition. I looked in the direction of the elevator and saw two women and a man in black suits. All three wore tinted glasses with serious faces on them. They had with them a group of cops. One female employee, who I forget the name of, turns and points out my cubicle.

All three of them turn simultaneously to stare in my direction and I ducked quickly, fear crawling up my spine.

"Holy shit!" I whispered into the phone.

"Yes." Burt says.

I could hear the footsteps of the three suited people along with the cops as they walked in my direction.

"What the hell do they want with me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Burt says honestly. "But if you don't want to find out, I suggest you get out of there."

"How?" I hissed.

"I can guide you out, but you have to do exactly what I say."

I looked around my cubicle for a few moments in fear before focusing my attention on the phone.

"Okay." I said.

"The cubicle across from you is empty." Burt stated.

"But what if they...?" I began to ask, but Burt interrupted me.

"Go! Now!"

I hesitated for only a second before I lunged across the hall, diving into the cubicle office.

As soon as I threw myself into the cubicle, I saw two of the suited people look around my office.

I quickly crammed myself into one of the corners of the small office, clutching the phone tightly to my ear.

"Stay here for a moment." Burt voice is just above whisper, as though he were sitting right there along-side me.

I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't actually see me, but decided not to reply in order to remain hidden.

The two people in suits looked at one another before walking away in different directions of the hallway.

"When I tell you, go to the end of the row, to the first office on the left." Burt said. "Stay as low as you can."

I nodded again and waited for him to give me the okay.

"Go, Now."

I rolled out of the cubicle and my eyes practically popped out of my head when I was crouched right behind a cop who was not even two feet away from me.

I stayed in my crouched position and snuck in the opposite direction, down the row. I ran as much as I could crouched and then shot across the opening into the first office on the left.

To my relief, the room was empty. I closed the door as quietly as possible and sighed in relief.

"Good." Burt said though the phone. "Now, outside there is a scaffold."

I looked out the window to my right and sure enough, there was a scaffold. "How do you know all this?" I asked.

I could hear Burt chuckle quietly on the other end, as if he was in on some joke. "The answer is coming, Blaine. Unfortunately, we don't have much time."

I sighed, but remained silent, waiting for his next instruction. "To your left there's a window." He finally said. "Go to it."

As soon as I stood in front of the window, Burt continued. "Open it."

I opened it with ease and looked around fearfully.

"You can use the scaffold to get to the roof." Burt said.

I leapt away from the window and shook my head as I paced around the room. "No way! No way! This is crazy!"

"Listen, Blaine." Burt says calmly. "There are only two ways out of this building. One is that scaffold. The other is in their custody. You take a chance either way. I leave it to you."

I hear a loud click and upon looking at the phone, I realize that Burt's hung up. I look at the door, then back at the scaffold, contemplating my options.

"This is insane!" I said to myself. "Why is this happening to me?"

I climbed up onto the window's ledge and kept talking, attempting to calm myself down. "What did I do? I'm nobody. I didn't do anything."

I sat down right on the edge of the window and bit my lower lip. "I'm going to die."

I stood up onto the small concrete edge and looked down. The wind howled as I fearfully stared at the hundreds of feet below.

I yelped and rushed back into the window, hanging onto the frame. "Shit!" I hissed.

I stepped back onto the small ledge and groaned. The scaffold seemed even farther away than it was before.

I held onto the window and looked down again, praying to god that I had Spiderman's powers just for this moment.

Just as I was getting close, the wind suddenly blasted up the face of the building, knocking me off my balance. Cussing to myself for not being Spiderman, I recoiled, clinging harder to the frame than ever before. The phone fell out of my hand and I tried to reach out for it, but with no luck. The phone fell down and I watched as it was swallowed by the distance below.

"This is insane!" I yelped. "I can't do this!"

I climbed back into the office just as a cop opened the door.

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath.

The three people in suites lead me handcuffed out of the revolving doors, forcing my head down as they pushed me into the dark sedan.

I could have sworn I saw Kurt watching in a rearview mirror of a motorcycle and as I looked into the rear view mirror of the motorcycle I saw the lips mouth the word "Shit" just before the motorcycle took off.

* * *

><p>I wait nervously in a white room. The room was practically empty except for the metal table, two metal chairs (one of which I was sitting in), a small clock, and a security camera.<p>

The door opens and the three people in suites enter the room.

The tall bushy-like blonde haired one sits in the chair across from me. She throws a thick green manila envelope, the large amount of papers slap down onto the table. The name on the file:

'_Anderson, Everett B.'_

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. My name is Agent Sylvester and as you can see…" Agent Sylvester said. "We've had our eye on you for some time now, Mr. Anderson."

I bit my lower lip and looked down at the metallic table.

She opened the file. Paper rattle is the only thing you can hear in the silence as she flips though several pages. It looked as though they had my entire existence written on those files.

"It seems that you have been living two lives." Agent Sylvester says, breaking the silence. "In one life, you are Everett B. Anderson, program writer for a respectable software company."

Agent Sylvester continues looking through the files, as though she's actually interested in them. "You have a social security number, you pay your taxes and…" She looks up at me with a smirk. "You help your landlady carry out her garbage."

Agent Sylvester looked back down to my files and continues to turn through the pages.

"The other life is lived in computers where you go by the hacker alias Blaine, and are guilty of virtually every computer crime we have a law for."

I felt myself sinking into the pits of hell as she finished reading.

"One of these lives has a future." Agent Sylvester says as she closes the folder. "One of them does not."

Agent Sylvester removed her hands from the table and clasped them together on her lap. "I'm going to be as forthcoming as I can be, Mr. Anderson. You are here because we need your help."

Agent Sylvester raised her left hand and removes her sunglasses. I shiver in fear when I see her eyes are an unnatural ice blue.

"_Nothing compared to Kurt's beautiful ey-" _I thought before cutting myself off. _"Shit! Now's __**not**__ the time to be thinking like this! Focus!"_

I cleared my throat and looked up at Agent Sylvester.

"We know that you have been contacted by a certain…individual. A man who calls himself Burt." I sat up straighter and tried to remain as calm as possible as she continued talking.

"Whatever you think you know about this man is irrelevant. He is considered by many authorities to be the most dangerous man alive."

She leans closer to me, placing her hands on top of the folder of my information and I can't help but lean away.

"My colleagues believe that I am wasting my time with you but I believe you wish to do the right thing. I believe you are ready to put your past mistakes behind you and get on with your life."

She stares me down and I try to match her stare, but to no avail.

"We are willing to wipe the slate clean." Agent Sylvester says, moving the folder across the table. "To give you a fresh start and all that we are asking in return is your cooperation in bringing a known terrorist to justice."

I nods and look around the room, unable to look at her for the moment.

"Yeah. Wow." I said, finally looking her in the eyes. "That sounds like a really good deal. But I think I've got a better one. How about I just give you the finger-"

I calmly lift my middle finger and continue.

"And you give me my phone call."

Agent Sylvester sighs and puts her glasses back on. "Mr. Anderson, You disappoint me."

"You can't scare me with this Gestapo crap." I said with a glare. "I know my rights. I want my phone call!"

Agent Sylvester gives me a Cheshire cat like grin and chuckles under her breath. "And tell me, Mr. Anderson, what good is a phone call if you are unable to speak?"

The question unnerves me slightly and for some strange reason, I begin to feel

the muscles in my jaw tighten. Agent Sylvester smirks and the standing Agents chuckle, watching my confusion grow into panic.

My lips feels like they're growing soft and sticky as I try to mumble out words. "Mruh!" I call out as they slowly seal shut, melding into each other until all traces of my mouth seems to be gone.

Scared and wild with fear, I lunge from my chair and throw myself into a corner, my hands wide apart and holding onto the wall. _"What the __**fuck **__is going on?" _I try to say, but only mumbles are heard from my lack of a mouth.

Agent Sylvester smiles from her seat, watching me and leans back calmly as though she were on vacation.

I stare at the other two Agents as they approach me. I try to get away, but they both restrain me. The male Agent rips my shirt open and my unfortunate shirt dangles uselessly on my shoulders as they throw me onto the table, still restraining my arms.

Agent Sylvester stands up and places her hands behind her back, still smiling eerily.

"You are going to help us, Mr. Anderson, whether you want to or not."

Agent Sylvester reaches into her suit pocket and takes out a small case. Agent Sylvester looks down at me as she removes a long, fiber-optic wire tap from the case, closing it once she held one in her hand.

I struggle helplessly as the other two Agents keep a tight grip on my arms.

Agent Sylvester presses a button on the fiber-optic wire tap and the small light on the top glows red.

Agent Sylvester holds the wire tap upside down as I watch the thing change. I watched in horror as the electronic device animates, becoming an organic creature that resembles a hybrid of an insect and a fluke worm.

She dangles the wire over my exposed abdomen. I buckle wildly as Agent Sylvester drops the creature onto my stomach.

Thin, whisker-like tendrils reach out and probe into my navel as I scream and struggle against the other two Agents.

I stare at it in fear as it begins to burrow, its tail thrashing as it worms its way inside my belly button…

* * *

><p>Screaming, I bolts upright in bed. I'm covered in sweat, my clothes clinging to me like a second skin. I look around the room, realizing that I'm at home. <em>"Was it all just some fucked up dream?"<em> I asked myself. I placed my hands on my mouth. _"Normal."_ I placed my hands on my stomach and sighed. _"Stomach looks fine too."_ I flop back into my bed and I started to take a deep, everything-is-okay breath when-

My phone rings.

My heart feels as though it's stopped as it drops down into my stomach. It continues ringing, building pressure in my room. It seems like it's forcing me up and out of bed, sucking me in with an almost gravitational force.

I answer it, placing it up to my ear and saying nothing. Simply listening.

"This line is tapped." Burt said. "So I must be brief."

"The Agents..?" I asked, still unnerved about my 'dream'

"They got to you first, but they've underestimated how important you are. If they knew what I know, you would probably be dead."

What are you talking about? What…What is happening to me?

"You're the One, Blaine." Burt stated. "You see, you may have spent the last few years looking for me, but I've spent my entire life looking for you."

I remained silent. Unsure of what he's talking about. The One? What the hell was going on? I was so confused…

Burt's voice on the phone interrupted my thoughts. "Now do you still want to meet?"

I contemplated everything that's been happening and made my decision. "... Yes."

"Then go to the Adams Street bridge." Burt said, hanging up immediately.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger, closing my eyes. "What did I just get myself into?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>I stood under the Adams Street bridge, staring at the rain pouring from the black sky. My boot's squeaked against the concrete as I looked around the empty neighborhood.<p>

I turned around, hearing the wheels of a car. Sure enough, a car slides quickly to a stop right beside me.

The back door opens and holding the door I see Kurt, in all his tight sexy leather clothed glory.

He seems un-phased by my ogling. "Get in." Kurt says.

A petite girl with long brunette hair was driving the car, her eyes on the road. Sitting beside the brunette is a blonde with shoulder length hair. The blonde turned around, facing me. Her eyes were much less frightening than the silver handgun aimed at my chest.

"What the hell is this?" I cried out staring at the gun and at the blonde.

"It's necessary, Blaine." Kurt said. "For our protection."

"Of what?" I said, still keeping my eyes on the gun.

"From you."

Everyone's silent until the blonde spoke up. "Take off your shirt." She said.

"What?" I asked.

The blonde looks to the brunette driving, her gun still pointed towards me as she gave the other girl directions. "Rachel, stop the car."

Rachel nods. "You got it Quinn." She immediately does as Quinn says and the car comes to a screeching halt.

"Listen to me, coppertop!" Quinn says with a glare. "We don't have time for 'twenty questions. Right now there is only one rule. Our way or the highway."

I looked at Kurt who was nodding, a small smile on his face.

I shook my head and sighed. "Fine." I opened the car door and just as I was about to step out Kurt grabbed one of my arms, stopping me.

"Please, Blaine, you have to trust me." Kurt said.

"Why?" I asked.

Kurt clasped my hand and spoke softly. "Because you have been down there, Blaine. You know that road. You know exactly where it ends."

I stared out into the sheets of rain railing against the dark street beyond the opened car door.

"And…" Kurt continued. "I know that's not where you want to be."

I remained quiet for a few moments before I closed the car door, turning towards Kurt and nodding.

A moment later, Rachel pressed her right foot on the engine of the car and it rushed through the wet streets.

As we drive on Kurt looks at the back of Rachel's head. "Rachel, lights."

Rachel pulled a switch below the steering wheel and all the lights on the outside of the car turned off.

"Lay back and lift up your shirt." Kurt lifts a strange steel and glass device from under his chair as he talks. The contraption looks like a cross between a rib separator, speculum, and air compressor.

I nervously strips off my T-shirt, staring at the device as I do so.

Kurt aims the device at me, its glass snout forming a seal over my navel.

"What is this thing?" I ask Kurt, my eyes never leaving the machine.

"We think you're bugged." Kurt said.

Kurt connects a few wires, turning on the machine.

Kurt looks at me and smiles before looking back at the machine. "Try to relax."

Kurt turns a dial and the machine bears down on my midsection, the cylinder sucking hard at my stomach as I scream.

I'm crying out in pain as Kurt watches the needle on a pressure gauge climb steadily.

"Come on, come on..." Kurt mutters.

On a small monitor that projects an ultrasound-like image, I could see my insides begin to slither and churn.

I couldn't help, but gasps as something wiggles beneath my skin inside my stomach.

Quinn looks at the ultrasound monitor and then back to Kurt. "It's on the move." She said.

"Shit." Kurt mumbles.

"You're gonna lose it." Quinn stated, her eyes looking down towards my stomach.

"No I'm not." Kurt stated. He looked at the monitor and smirked. "Got it! Clear."

Kurt squeezes the trigger when a sudden electric current hammers into me. I feel rigid convulsions take hold of me as I gasp out in pain. Something finally rockets wetly out of my stomach through the extractor's coils. It's the fluke-like bug.

I jump back into my seat, alarmed beyond belief. "Jesus Christ! That thing is real?"

Kurt lifts a glass cage at the end of the tubing. Inside, the small fluke-like bug flips and squirms, its tendrils flapping against the clear walls. Kurt calmly unrolls the window and dumps it. It hits the pavement with a metallic 'tink', reverted back into a common wire tap, as the car disappears into the rainy night.

The car stops in a deserted alley behind a forgotten hotel. It looks like a place of putrefying elegance, a rotting host of urban maggotry.

Kurt leads me from a large amount of stairwells, down the hall of the thirteenth floor. We stop outside a room and Kurt looks at me and smiles.

"This is it." He says. "Let me give one piece of advice. Be honest. He knows more than you can imagine."

"Thanks." I said.

Kurt smiled and opened the door. "Go."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for such a crappy cut-off in this chapter as well, but hey! You got two chapters! I just need to cut off or else they'll just be one giant chapter! I hope you all don't mind. Not to mention, I hope you all understand everything that went on in this. If not, as I've said before feel free to message me on my tumblr: silvermoondarksky . tumblr . com

OR you could just PM me on fanfiction :D

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know! (Or PM whatever you'd like XD)

Lots of love!

~SM-DS


	4. Chapter 3

Rating: M

A/N: Another chapter! Hip hip hooray! Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to, but I had to go into town for a bit. I'm really inspired with this fanfic because it's a lot easier to write than my other story. I mean, I'm got the plot given to me and such so it makes my life a lot easier. Plus, it makes it fun to write. Anyways, with any luck I'll ne able to update this story daily as long as I've got the time! (And the Wi-Fi) Big thanks to my reviewers: StarGleekLover! (Amazing girl check out her stuff and review!), Angellove76, cpimentel983, and lovelynoisethatmakesyoulovem e! Big thanks to you all for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tumblr Account: silvermoondarksky. tumblr. com (follow me and I will follow you! :D)

_Read and Review please~_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix _or_ Glee

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

**Blaine's POV**

I stepped in and across the room, a dark figure stares out the tall windows veiled with decaying curtains. The man turns around and smiles once his eyes connect with mine. After a moment of silence, there's a dull roar of thunder shakes the old building.

"At last." He said.

He was wearing a long black coat and his eyes are invisible behind circular mirrored glasses.

Kurt and I walked towards the center of the room and he moved away from the window, mimicking our movements, meeting us in the middle.

"Welcome, Blaine." He said. "As you no doubt have guessed, I am Burt."

I extended my hand towards him and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you." I said.

Burt shook my head and chuckled. "No, the honor is mine."

He let go of my hand and lightly placed it on my back, directing me to the two chairs facing one another. "Please. Come. Sit."

I took a seat in one of the burgundy leather chairs as Burt gave Kurt a short nod. Kurt smiled and turns around exiting the room.

Burt closed the door behind Kurt and faced me, talking as he walked back over to me.. "I imagine, that right now you're feeling a bit like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole?"

I shrugged. "You could say that."

"I can see it in your eyes." Burt stood behind the empty chair and continued talking. "You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees because he is expecting to wake up."

Burt chuckles, as though he thought of some inside joke. "Ironically, this is not far from the truth. Do you believe in fate, Blaine?"

I shook my head. "No."

Burt tilted his head and looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because." I replied. "I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life."

Burt leaned close to me. "I know exactly what you mean." He sat down, legs crossed as he leaned back comfortably in his chair, twirling some small cube-like container in his hands. "Let me tell you why you are here. You're here because you know something. What you know you can't explain but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, that there's something wrong with the world. You don't know what it is, but it's there... Like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that brought you to me."

Burt stopped twirling the container and leaned forward in his chair. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

I visibly gulped, my adams bobbing as I do so. "The Matrix?" I asked nervously.

A small smile appeared on Burt's face. "Do you want to know what it is?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes slowly, looking at Burt and nodded slowly.

His features turned serious and he spoke. "The Matrix is everywhere, it is all around us, even here in this very room." He gestured to the room and continued. "You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church, when you pay your taxes. It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."

I leaned forward in my chair and raised an eyebrow, confused. "What truth?"

Burt leaned forward in his chair as well. I couldn't tell if he was looking me in the eyes because of his sunglasses, but I felt them boring into my very soul and shivered, slightly nervous. "That you are a slave, Blaine. Like everyone else, you were born into bondage, born into a prison that you cannot smell, or taste, or touch. A prison... For your mind."

Burt's leather coat squeaks as he leans back into his chair, sighing as he does so. "Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Matrix is." He opened the small container in his hands and stared at it for a moment in silence.

"You have to see it for yourself." Burt finally said.

He flipped the opened container, letting the contents fall into his palm. He closed the now empty container and placed it on the small table in between our chairs, right next to the glass of water that was resting there.

Burt moved one of the items into his left hand and sat on the edge of his chair, both hands in fists, covering whatever it was he held.

"This is your last chance." Burt said. "After this, there is no turning back."

Burt opened his left palm. In it, a small clear blue pill. "You take the blue pill, the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe.

Burt then opened his right palm, where another pill was resting. It was identical to the blue pill, only it was a clear red. "You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

I stared at each pill, contemplating my options. Just as I was about to take the red pill from his hand, he spoke up, stopping me.

"Remember, all I am offering is the truth. Nothing more."

Once Burt finished speaking I took the red pill from his palm, feeling the smooth skin of the capsule as I place it in my mouth. I grabbed the cup of water from the table and gulped it down, swallowing the red pill.

Burt smiles. "Follow me."

He stood up and placed the blue pill back into the container, gesturing for me to follow him into another room.

* * *

><p>Burt lead me into a room cramped with high-tech equipment, glowing ash-blue and electric green from the racks of monitors. A tall boy with green eyes and brown hair handed Burt a cell phone as we walked in.<p>

"Rachel, are we on-line?" He asked.

Rachel, who I recognized as the driver in the car earlier looked up at Burt. "Almost."

Rachel sat in front of a bunch of computer monitors, staring intently as her fingers typed away on the keyboard. The boy stood next to Rachel, looking at what she was doing as he checked on things of his own. Burt stood next to Quinn and Kurt, talking as he did so.

"Time is always against us." He said. "Please, take a seat there."

Quinn took off my jacket for me, setting it off to the side as I sat down in a strange looking chair contraption that was in the center of the room.

Kurt began gently fixing white electrode disks on my arms, chests, and neck.

Everyone was working quickly, hardwiring a complex system of monitors, modules and drives.

I looked up to Kurt and whispered. "You did all this?"

He nodded, padding down the disks and giving me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.

They put a phone on a machine as they continued working with all the computers.

Burt stood near the computers and looked at me. "The pill you took is part of a trace program. It's designed to disrupt your input/output carrier signal so we can pinpoint your location."

Kurt placed a headphone over my left ear and walked away towards a machine and began working.

I looked away from Kurt long enough to look at Burt. "What does that mean?"

The boy who I still didn't know looked at me and chuckled. "It means buckle your seatbelt, Dorothy, 'cause Kansas is going bye-bye."

Thunder and lighting shook the room, but no one pad heed to it.

Distantly, I could hear Rachel pounding on the keyboard. Rachel's eyes stared intently at the screen, her eyes never blinking. Quinn walked over to her and patted her shoulder, leaving her hand there as she did so. Rachel visibly relaxed, but continued working.

I took a few deep breaths when I noticed an oval dressing mirror that was cracked in the center. My eyes widened. Disbelieving, I stared as it began to heal itself, a web-work of cracks that slowly run together as though the mirror were becoming liquid, until there were no traces of damage.

"Did you...?" I asked, cutting myself off when I realized everyone was too busy working on there own things.

I reached out to touch the mirror and my index and middle fingers disappeared beneath the rippling surface.

Quickly, I tried to pull my fingers out, but the mirror stretched in long rubbery strands, like mirrored taffy stuck to my index and middle digits.

"Have you ever had a dream, Blaine, that you were so sure was real?" Burt asked, staring at my fingertips, silver with the taffy-like liquid. "What if you were unable to wake from that dream?"

The strands were thin like rubber cement as I pull my fingers away, until the fragile wisps of mirror thread break into the mirror, the only traces of the liquid mirror remained on my fingertips.

"How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?" Burt finished.

I looked at my hand; fingers distended into mirrored icicles that began to melt rapidly, dripping, running like wax down my fingers, spreading across my palm where I can see my own face reflected back to me.

"This can't be..." I whispered.

"Be what?" Burt asked me. "Be real?"

The mirror gel seems to come to life, racing, crawling up my arm like hundreds of small silver insects.

Kurt looked at Burt. "It's going into replication."

"Rachel?" Burt asked.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Still nothing."

I shuddered and whispered, mostly to myself. "It's cold… It's cold."

The mirror creeps up my neck and I begin to panic. I tipped my head back. I felt as though I were sinking into the mirror and I was trying to keep my mouth up, trying to suck in air.

Burt took out a cellular phone and dialed a number. "Artie, we're going to need the signal soon."

Kurt looked back at the screen and then Burt once more. "We got a fibrillation!"

Burt turned to Rachel, his voice holding more intensity as he called out to her. "Rachel! Location!"

Rachel kept her eyes on the screen. "Targeting…Almost there."

Streams of the mercury like substance begin creeping closer and closer to my mouth as I gasp for air.

An alarm on Kurt's monitor erupts. "He's going into arrest!"

Rachel cries out happily. "Lock! I got him!"

"Now, Artie, now!" Burt said into the phone.

My eyes widen with fear as the mirror liquid rolls up and closes into my mouth. I scream just as I'm swallowed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Without warning, my body arches in agony and pain as I realize I'm floating in magenta like liquid.<p>

My body spasms, fighting against the thick liquid gelatin. Black tubes, surreal versions of hospital tubes, cover most of my body.

I begin to struggle desperately, air bubbling into the jell-o magenta liquid, but not breaking the surface. Pressing up, the surface distends, stretching like a red rubber cocoon. I'm struggling to break free and fight wildly, clawing at the thinning elastic shroud, until it finally ruptures a hole. Sitting up, I tear away a tube that's covering my mouth and suck in much needed amounts of air.

Scared, dizzy, and nauseous, I look around the cocoon like structure I'm sitting in only to realize that I'm naked, being covered only by tubes and the liquid. Placing one hand on the top of my head I realize I'm also bald. I wait for my vision to focus. I'm in an oval capsule of clear alloy filled with magenta gelatin. The tubes seem to be plugged into my skin. My head feels slightly heavy and I reach to the back of my head, only to find an enormous plug that seems locked into the base of my skull.

I look to my left to see other tube shaped pods filled with the same gelatin as my own. Inside of the pods, pale and motionless, I can see other human beings.

I look all around only to find that there are more. Thousands more. All connected to a center core. Each pod looks like a dimly glowing petal attached to a black metal stem.

Above, level after level, the stem rises for what looks to be like forever. I move to the foot of the capsule , my body still slick with gelatin and look below. What I saw below only assaults my mind. Electrical currents pass up and down the towers, around different pods. The towers of glowing pods spiral up to incomprehensible heights, disappearing down into what looks like an endless abyss of darkness.

From above, a machine drops directly in front of me. I practically scream, the machine seemed as though it were staring at me. It seemed to be almost insect like in its design; beautiful housings of alloyed metal covering organic-like systems of hard and soft polymers.

The machine opened it's claw spider-like claws and seized hold of my neck. A strangled gasped escaped my mouth as I tried to remove it's claw from around my neck. The machine's cable locks at the back of my head and spins the cable there around until it opened. The cable disengages itself and I flop helplessly on the side of the pod as the machine disappears. The other connective cables on my body snap free as I cry out in pain.

I fell back into the magenta liquid when the back of the pod opens and a tremendous vacuum, like an airplane door opening, sucks the gelatin and then myself into a black hole.

The pipe seems to be a waste disposal system and I fall, sliding in the pipes with the clot of gelatin. I slide through the pipes until I land into the main sewer filled with oils, grease, and other unknown substances.

My body feels weak as I struggle to stay afloat. I begin to drown when suddenly, a mechanical claw snatches me up from the flow of the water sewers.

The claw then lifts, pulling me up into what looks to be like a futuristic flying machine which was hovering above.

The metal harness opens and drops me, half-conscious, onto the floor. Human hands and arms helped me stand up somewhat, wrapping a towel around me as I find myself looking straight into Burt's eyes.

He smiles. "Welcome…to the real world."

* * *

><p>AN: Done with yet another chapter! Yay! Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday, but I didn't have the chance to actually work on it. Today I felt like relaxing a bit so I didn't get started on it till much later in the day. Also, it wasn't that easy to write because I had to detail everything going on when Blaine was awakened and trust me, if you've seen the movie, that's not an easy thing to describe.

Overall, I think I managed to detail it pretty well. I got the main bases down and if you've seen the movie I think you'd agree. If you haven't ***cough*** _StarGleekLover_ ***cough*** then this should be a pretty good description enough for you to picture it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter any questions feel free to ask! _Please review!_ I hope I can see you all soon! It all depends on my parents and if they allow me to write up another chapter. They were sort of grouchy this morning saying that I waste my time writing this for no reason, but I must disagree! I like writing this therefore, it's **not** a waste of time.

Review please! I really like knowing what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD EVERYONE! Yay! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the fact that I haven't updated in forever! I really am sorry. I've been so busy with school and my life that I haven't had enough time to do much of anything else. I'm also getting ready to head out to college so that's going to be hectic. For those of you who are reading Oracle Goddess, fear not for I have not forgotten about it! I just got a little stuck with it, but it will not be discontinued! I will continue and finish that fanfic even if it kills me! Hope you're all still here reading this and haven't left! If you're new, hello! Hope you all enjoy!

Note: My Beta is not with me so all errors are mine!

Disclaimer: I own neither The Matrix or Glee

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

**Blaine's POV**

The world around me is still out of focus, but I hear Burt speaking as I try to regain consciousness.

"We've done it, Kurt." He says. "We've found him."

"I hope you're right." Kurt replies.

My vision clears and I see Kurt standing above me, his face angelic in the florescent glow of the light.

"I don't have to hope. I know it." Burt says with confidence.

I take in a deep breath, still unclear about what was going on. Once I do, Kurt looks down at me, his eyes shining brightly.

"Hi." He whispers.

I looked at both Kurt and Burt, who hovered over me.

"Am I dead?" I said, my voice hoarse.

Kurt chuckled softly and Burt smiled.

"Far from it." Burt said as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I re-gain consciousness as I feel a tingling sensation running through me. I look down at my body to see myself pierced with dozens of acupuncture-like needles, wired to many different computers.<p>

I see a young African-American girl by my bedside, talking with Burt.

"He still needs a lot of work." She said.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, still only half-awake.

"Your muscles have atrophied." Burt responded. "We're rebuilding them."

The florescent lights seem to be unnaturally bright and I close my eyes.

"Why do my eyes hurt?" I asked.

"You've never used them before." He says, his voice sounding remorseful. He gently placed his hand on my head. "Rest Blaine, The answers are coming."

I fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>After who knows how long, I woke up to find myself lying in a bed in a small room. I felt much better than before and was able to move and look around without struggle.<p>

I begin to examine myself to find that I'm now wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and some slightly worn out jeans. I also see some IV plugged into a jack in my forearm. I pull it out slowly, grimacing slightly until it's completely removed.

Once I finished I felt around my head to find my hair had grown back somewhat. I moved my fingers and felt the large outlet at the base of my head. Just as I was about to examine further, Burt opens the door and walks in.

"Burt, what's happened to me?" I said, my voice growing panicked. "What is this place?"

"More important than what, is when." Burt said calmly.

"When?" I asked, confused.

"Yes." He replied. "You believe it's the year 1999 when in fact it's much closer to 2199."

I looked down at the floor, speechless and confused, as he continued to speak.

"I can't tell you exactly what year it is, because we honestly don't know. There is nothing I can say that will explain it for you, Blaine. Come with me." Burt said. "See for yourself."

I nodded after a moment's hesitation and followed him through the door.

"This is my ship. The Nebuchadnezzar. It's a hovercraft." Burt said, gesturing around him.

We climbed a ladder and got to another floor. "This is the main deck." Burt said.

We walked around the room as he spoke. "This is the core, where we broadcast out pirate signal and hack into the Matrix."

As we continued to walk, I began noticing some people in the room as well. Burt saw them as well and smiled.

"Most of my crew, you already know." He said.

I looked to my left to see Kurt taking off a welders mask. We locked eyes and he smiled at me.

"This is Rachel, Quinn, and Sebastian." Burt said, placing his hands on their shoulders as he said their names.

"The ones you don't know are Mercedes and Artie." I turned around to see another person. "The little one behind you is Rory." He added.

Burt walked up to me slowly and placed both of his hands on my shoulder.

"You wanted to know what the Matrix is, Blaine?" He asked me.

I nodded unsteadily.

"Kurt?" Burt called out. Kurt stepped forward and led me to the center of the room.

In the area there were vines of coaxial hanging from huge battery slabs, a satellite dish and banks of little systems and computer monitors. Surrounding all of this were six chairs; the kind you see at the dentist.

Near the circle of chairs was what I assumed to be a control console and operator station where the network was monitored.

Kurt helped me into one of the armchairs. He strapped in my feet and delicately placed my head back on the head rest.

Burt approached and smiled. "Try to relax." He said. "This will feel…a little weird."

Mercedes connected a needle-like machine to the outlet on the back of my head. My mouth opens in a silent scream and my eyes tighten. After a few moments I snap my eyes open to find myself in a white place.

I spin around in place, completely confused. Burt suddenly appears a few feet away from me, wearing a clean cut suit and the sunglasses he had worn before.

"This is the construct. It is our loading program." Burt said. "We can load anything from clothing, to equipment, weapons, training simulations, anything we need."

As Burt walks up to me, two red leather chairs and a miniature table suddenly appear and are set up in front of a small television screen.

"So let me get this straight." I say. "Right now… we're inside a computer program?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?" He asked. "Your clothes are different. The plugs in your arms and head are gone."

I began rapidly examining myself to see that he is indeed correct. I'm now wearing a blue T-shirt with a brown jacket and dark blue jeans. I pull the sleeves away to find my arms clear of any and all plugs.

"Your hair has changed." He added. I ran my hands through my hair to find it back to normal. Or rather, what I'm use to it being.

"Your appearance now is what we call residual self image." Burt said. "It is the mental projection…of your digital self."

I slowly walked up to the chair's, running my hand across the top of one. "This…This isn't real?"

"What is real?" Burt asked. "How do you define real?" He walked up to the other chair and placed his hand on top of it as he continued to talk.

"If you're talking about what you can feel, what you can smell, what you can taste and see, than real is simply electrical signals interpreted by your brain."

Burt walked up to the little table between the two chairs and picked up a remote resting there.

"This is the world you know." He clicked the power button on the remote, turning the small television on. "The world as it was at the end of the twentieth century."

Burt sat down in one of the chairs. "It exists now only as a part of a neural-interactive simulation that we call the Matrix.

I looked over at him in surprise as he turned off the television. Burt leaned back in his chair. "You've been living in a dream world, Blaine. This is the world as it exists today."

He turned the television back on, only to show me a deserted and demolished version of the Chicago I know.

The sky is an endless sea of black and green bile with dark ominous clouds flying past above us with thunder and lightning. The buildings are in ruin and the earth, scored and split like burned flesh, spreads out beneath us as we enter the television.

"Welcome…" Burt said, his arms spread out as a gesture to the wasteland. "To the desert of the real."

I looked around me, looking in every direction, feeling my stomach churn at the sight.

"We only have bits and pieces of information, but what we do know for certain is that at some point in the early twenty-first century, all of mankind was united in celebration." Burt said. "We marveled at our own magnificence as we gave birth to A.I."

I looked at him, slightly confused. "A.I? You mean Artificial Intelligence?"

Burt smiled and nodded. "A singular consciousness that spawned an entire race of machines." He sighed softly and continued. "We don't know who struck first- us, or them, but we know it was us that scorched the sky." He gestured above us to the storm clouds.

"At the time they were dependent on solar power and it was believed that they would be unable to survive without an energy source as abundant as the sun."

I remained silent, trying to process everything he was saying.

"Throughout human history, we have been dependant on machines to survive. Fate, it seems, it not without a sense of irony."

I stared at him, the knots in my stomach rising to uncomfortable levels.

"The human generates more bio-electricity than 120-volt battery and over 25,000 BTU's of body heat." Burt spoke with bitterness. "Combined with a form of fusion, the machines had found all the energy they would ever need. There are fields, Blaine…endless fields, where human beings are no longer born. We are grown."

Burt's eyes grow distant as he continued his story. "For the longest time, I wouldn't believe it…and then I saw the fields with my own eyes. Watch them liquefy the dead, so they could be fed intravenously to the living. And standing there, facing the pure horrifying precision, I came to realize the obviousness of the truth."

I looked around me once more to see us back in the white room, the television showing the horrifying pictures as he told his story.

"What is the Matrix?" Burt thankfully turned off the television, but did not stop speaking.

"Control. The Matrix is a computer generated dream world, built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this."

Burt held up a battery.

I shook my head rapidly from side to side, refusing to accept his story.

"No." I said between clenched teeth. "I don't believe it. It's not possible." My stomach began churning as my panic grew.

"I didn't say it would be easy, Blaine." Burt spoke calmly, only making me more anxious. "I just said it would be the truth."

"Stop!" I shouted, the room beginning to spin around me. "Let me out! Let me out! I want **out**!"

My eyes snap open and I gasp for breath. I sit up and begin to thrash around, but Kurt and Mercedes hold me down.

"Easy, Blaine. Easy." Kurt says.

"Take this thing off me! Take this thing…"

Mercedes releases me from the machine and I jump out of the chair. Kurt tries to grab a hold of me, but I push myself away.

"Don't touch me!" I shout. "Stay away from me!" The room begins to spin and I stagger about the room, feel nauseous and falling onto the ground. "I don't believe it…"

I vaguely see the entire group of people in front of me, their blurred bodies surrounding me from a distance.

"He's gonna pop." Sebastian says.

I see the blurred image of Burt get close, still keeping his distance as I swayed.

"Breath, Blaine! Just breathe."

I feel bile run up my throat and I can no longer hold it back. I catapult the contents of my stomach and proceed to pass out.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap! This chapter is now completed! Huzzah! I apologize if you're confused with the story. Please, feel free to message me with questions. Hopefully, as the story progresses, you'll understand it better. I hope this chapter was good and that you enjoyed it!

I'll do my best to post up the next chapter and start cleaning up the rough draft I have of The Oracle Goddess. Most likely, this story will go quicker since it's much easier to write.

Please review to let me know what you think!

Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you all soon!


End file.
